


Timeline

by blogprincess (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, But also, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reality, The elounor is needed to make it somewhat canon it's not a big part, alright thats it i think, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blogprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pines over Louis</p>
<p>or, the story of larry as we know it, with a few tweaks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I wrote this at like midnight a while ago and so it's not the greatest and completely unedited... Oops!

Harry and Louis didn't mean to be more than just friends, but, it kind of just happened. 

2010\.   
Everything was new. New friends. New environment. Just new. And maybe new friends don't jump into eachothers arms. But Harry and Louis were different. The spark was there from the get go. Maybe it wasn't romance, just completely friendly, but, something about it was addictive. They spent every spare moment together. People began to think it was more, but hey, good mates can kiss once in a while. And even if it wasn't 'normal' for friends to kiss and whisper secrets into eachothers mouths, it was as simple as breathing for Harry and Louis. Natural. 

2011\.   
Ok, so maybe it's a bit more than friendship. Harry can feel it when he kisses Louis. He ignores it. Because, no, it's not ok to crush on your best friend/kissing buddy. The other boys joke about them being 'friends with benefits'. Although it seems like it, it was never like that, it'll never be like that. Harry and Louis are never lonely now, they have eachother. And so, maybe they do a bit more than kissing now, so what? It's just them. Louis tweets something to Harry about always being in his heart, Harry hopes its a good thing. But his instincts tell him otherwise. 

2012.  
Hurt. It fills Harry up to the brim. His seams are ripping, he's about to burst. Louis and Harry don't kiss anymore. Louis and Harry don't really talk as much anymore either. It's strange, and it leaves Harry feeling somewhat lost, somewhat empty. So Harry does what Harry has recently taught himself, (a skill he never thought he'd need to acquire) he hides his emotions. Locks them up and throws away the key. Louis having a girlfriend shouldn't cause so much pain to Harry as it is. But it does. And that's scary. Later that year, Louis calls Larry Stylinson bullshit, and Harry supposes it is, but that stabbing feeling in his is still there. And damn it, it hurts. 

2013\.   
Harry Styles has come to the conclusion he is completely and utterly fucked. You see, he's fallen in love with his ex best mate. His ex best mate who, coincidentally, made him realise he was gay. Two birds with one stone, he supposes. Being in love and heart broken at the same time is an odd feeling. But it's there for Harry, and honestly, it's not too bad. Part of it makes him light up, it makes him feel happy and warm, the other half makes him feel cold and bitter. Very conflicting. He gets on with it. Does a few more PR stunts to hide himself away from the world.  
He doesn't think he's ok. 

2014\.   
He's not over Louis. It's all getting quite juvenile. He can't even look at Louis without his heart bursting. Louis and Eleanor don't see eachother much anymore. It may be cruel, but Harry just wants them to break up already.   
One night on tour, Louis stumbles into Harrys room at 2am (Harry knows because he may or may not have written it down). Louis says sorry then leaves. Confusion settles in.   
Later that week, Louis and Harry brush hands. Harrys heart beat quickens.   
Two months later, Louis and Eleanor break up. Harry is slightly relieved. And ecstatic. He's very ecstatic.   
That night, Louis apologies for the second time in three months. Progress. Four nights later they begin to talk again. It's awkward and silences fill the air. But it's familiar. It's nice.   
One night, sometime after the late night chats; they kiss. And Harry can't really explain it. The feeling flows through their veins. It's not exactly love, but it's electric; sends shivers up their spines.  
Maybe they'll be ok. 

2015\.   
Things are good. No actually, things are great.   
It's love.   
And it's mutual, they've discussed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :-) if you did, leave kudos or a comment !!   
> if you ever want to talk my tumblr is yippeelouis xx


End file.
